


Раскодировка. Рассвет

by smokeymoon, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Раскодировка. Рассвет

Баки заподозрил неладное, как только закрыл за собой входную дверь. Стив встречал его всегда, несмотря ни на что. Даже если Баки возвращался со смены глубокой ночью, Стив всегда выходил в прихожую с привычным «Привет, Бак». Бывало, что Стив с головой уходил в очередной рисунок и ничего вокруг не замечал, но даже тогда на него каким-то магическим образом действовал хлопок двери: он откладывал карандаш и торопился навстречу Баки.

Сегодня Баки тоже пришел позже обычного – удачно подвернулась работенка в доке, «Полдоллара, Стиви, целых полдоллара!» – но квартира оставалась темной и тихой. Быстро стянув куртку и башмаки, Баки поспешил в комнату, уже на ходу услышав звуки, которые ненавидел больше всего на свете, – Стив хрипел. Баки едва нашел его под одеялом, такого маленького, свернувшегося калачиком, трясущегося в лихорадке. Щеки и лоб пылали, а ладони и стопы оказались ледяными. Но хуже всего было дыхание – булькающий свист, с которым Стив втягивал воздух, вызывал у Баки панику. 

– Эй, Стиви, привет, – позвал Баки, сжимая тонкую ладонь в попытке хоть чуть-чуть ее согреть. Стив не отозвался, только вдох вдруг сбился, вызвав приступ мучительного кашля. У него в груди клокотало что-то страшное, Стив задыхался, но из последних сил старался вдохнуть, так и не приходя в себя. Баки в ужасе смотрел на него, кусая губы, и лихорадочно думал, что же делать. Стив каким-то чудом справился с приступом и снова тяжело захрипел. 

– Стив, подождешь минутку? Я сбегаю за доктором Шерманом, может, у него есть лекарство. Я быстренько, хорошо? – бормотал Баки, гладя Стива по волосам.

– Мне нечем вас порадовать, молодой человек, – полчаса спустя говорил престарелый врач, натягивая пальто. – У вашего друга пневмония. Промозглые январские ветра нынче никому не идут на пользу. И даже если бы он был крепким малым вроде вас, шансов выздороветь было бы немного на такой стадии болезни, а с его конституцией… Не смотрите на меня так, я не волшебник. Он вряд ли доживет до рассвета. 

– Но как же так?! – судорожно зашептал Баки. – У вас что, лекарств нет? Я заплачу сколько скажете, у меня есть деньги, я накопил!

– Нет, молодой человек, лекарств нет. И не потому, что их нет у меня, их просто нет. Единственное, что предлагает современная медицина против этой болезни – кровопускание, и то крайне сомнительный метод, а учитывая телосложение вашего друга – это верная дорога на тот свет. Я оставлю вам противовоспалительное, но оно действует только в самом начале болезни, время упущено. – Доктор протянул склянку и укоризненно посмотрел на Баки поверх очков, а тот уставился на него в ответ. 

– Нет… нет-нет-нет... – шептал Баки.

– Единственная рекомендация – никаких обтираний и компрессов на лоб, не сбивать жар, от этого он угаснет еще быстрей. До свидания. – Доктор Шерман надел шляпу и развернулся к выходу. 

– Погодите, а плата? – очнулся Баки и полез в карман.

– Не нужно, – грустно ответил доктор. – Я ничего для вас не сделал, разве что прогулялся перед сном. Вам больше пригодится. 

«На скорые похороны», – читалось в его взгляде. 

Дверь захлопнулась. Баки постоял еще минуту в прихожей, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, чтобы глупо, по-девчоночьи не разреветься, и зашагал в комнату.

Он долго стоял у кровати, глядя, как у Стива дрожат ресницы, как хмурятся брови, как сухие потрескавшиеся губы ловят воздух каждый раз, когда легкие не могут сделать нормальный вдох. 

– До рассвета? – прошептал Баки. – Значит, до рассвета, – и залез к Стиву под одеяло, положив его голову себе на плечо. Баки обнял его крепко, но очень осторожно, пытаясь не мешать и без того тяжелому дыханию. – Слышишь, Стиви, нам главное дотянуть до рассвета, а потом все будет хорошо. Дыши, главное – дыши.

Баки закрыл глаза и принялся гладить Стива по голове, по плечам, спрятал его ледяные ладони себе под рубашку и рассказывал всякую ерунду: про то, как сегодня удалось опередить Донни и самому разгрузить контейнер, и что мистер Мейсон в следующий раз обещал доплатить за скорость; про то, что в булочной на углу новая помощница пекаря, очень, знаешь ли, хорошенькая; про то, что ветер с залива сегодня не такой противный и, кажется, пошел поворот на весну. 

Баки сам не заметил, как задремал, будто провалился в черную яму. А когда вынырнул обратно, Стив в бреду метался по кровати, тянул руки к чему-то только ему видимому и хрипел так, что стекла в окнах дрожали. Баки снова поймал его в объятья:

– Стиви, Стиви, тихо, иди сюда. Господи Боже, ты же огнем горишь… Давай-ка, выпей воды.

Баки выбрался из-под одеяла и пошел за водой, а Стив громко застонал. 

– Вот, давай. – Баки приложил стакан к его губам, Стив сделал несколько мелких глотков и на секунду приоткрыл глаза. – Хорошо, хорошо, – похвалил его Баки и попытался улыбнуться. Взгляд у Стива был мутный, он явно был где-то не здесь. Баки снова лег рядом и прижал его к себе.

– Доктор не велел сбивать жар, Стиви. Потерпи. До утра уже недалеко, – сказал Баки, а Стив зашелся в очередном приступе кашля, будто выворачивающего его наизнанку. 

Баки гладил Стива по спине, успокаивая, мысленно веля треклятому кашлю отвязаться уже наконец, и тут услышал, что Стив что-то бормочет сквозь свистящее дыхание. 

– Баки… Баки…

– Я здесь, Стив, все хорошо. Хочешь еще попить?

– Не уходи. – Стив вцепился в его руку и уткнулся лбом в шею. – Останься со мной.

– Хорошо, не пойду я за водой. Ты чего? – Баки приподнял голову и заглянул Стиву в лицо – тот явно бредил. Глаза под закрытыми веками бешено двигались.

– Зачем тебе они, Баки? Останься со мной. Люби меня…

Баки застыл, не веря собственным ушам. 

– Стив… Эй, очнись.

Но вместо того, чтобы прийти в себя, Стив только быстрей забормотал:

– Баки, Баки… Будь со мной. Я люблю тебя. Никто тебя так не будет любить. Никогда. – Стив вдруг сделал настоящий глубокий вдох и прижался губами к груди Баки. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем, Стив просто терся об него лицом, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку. 

Баки обдало волной жара. Неужели правда?

– Стиви, тише, тише. – Баки старался говорить спокойно и снова принялся гладить Стива по волосам. – Я здесь, я не уйду. Мне никто не нужен, клянусь. Только ты. Великий Боже, да я даже вспомнить не могу, с каких пор тебя люблю. Правда, я в жизни бы тебе сам об этом не сказал, ты же у нас Стивен Праведный Роджерс. – Баки ухмыльнулся и на секунду прижался губами к его макушке. – Конечно, я люблю тебя, разве можно тебя не любить? Пожалуйста, Стив, во имя всего святого, это ты меня не бросай, не вздумай умирать, слышишь?

Баки говорил и говорил, рассказывал все, как на исповеди: о чем мечтал, чего боялся, какие планы строил. А когда наконец выдохся, понял, что Стив крепко спит – дыхание, хоть и все еще хриплое, успокоилось и стало глубже, на лбу выступила испарина, жар начал спадать. В окне забрезжили первые лучи солнца. 

– Ты молодец, Стиви, – улыбнулся Баки. – Ты справился. Видишь, уже рассвет. Лучший рассвет в мире, да? 

Баки хотелось смеяться, его переполняло облегчение. И пусть Стив не вспомнит ни слова из того, что они тут наговорили, это неважно, потому теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
